mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Flight to the Finish/Gallery
Carrying the Ponyville flag Ponyville Schoolhouse S4E05.png|Welcome to the Ponyville Schoolhouse... again! Cheerilee addresses the class S4E05.png|Hello, Cheerilee! Haven't seen you in a while! Cheerilee introduces Ms. Harshwhinny S4E05.png|We have a special guest today! Ms. Harshwhinny enters the class S4E05.png|Ms. Harshwhinny, the pony of many faces.... Ms. Harshwhinny "thank you" S4E05.png|...all of them scowling. Ms. Harshwhinny addresses the class S4E05.png|Self-explanatory. Ms. Harshwhinny "compete for glory" S4E05.png|There's gonna be an event where you must compete for glory. Fillies listen to Ms. Harshwhinny S4E05.png|Listening with wide eyes. Ms. Harshwhinny "you littlest ones" S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny surprised S4E05.png|"Cut to the chase already!" Rainbow Dash soars into classroom S4E05.png|Here comes Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash comes in for a landing S4E05.png|Rainbow Dash, excited. Fillies cheering for Rainbow Dash S4E05.png|Yay, Dash! Rainbow Dash "all you gotta do" S4E05.png|Rainbow Dash, looking cute and cheerful. Rainbow Dash "most spectacular" S4E05.png|"Most spectacular." Rainbow Dash "you're going to the Games" S4E05.png Rainbow Dash "who's gonna be the lucky ponies" S4E05.png|Who's gonna be the lucky ponies? Diamond Tiara "it's gotta be me" S4E05.png|"It's gotta be me." Yeah, right! Aura "maybe it's me" S4E05.png|She was the one who saved me from a well. Scootaloo "maybe it's us!" S4E05.png|"Maybe it's us!" Snips and Snails balancing on desk S4E05.png|These two should compete in a dance residual. Fillies looking at Snips and Snails S4E05.png|...or maybe not. Rainbow Dash "you're gonna love this!" S4E05.png|"You're gonna love this!" Ms. Harshwhinny scolds Rainbow Dash S4E05.png|AHEM! Ms. Harshwhinny "now then" S4E05.png|Now then... Ms. Harshwhinny "you ponies will form teams" S4E05.png|You will form teams and be rated on... Blackboard chalk drawing "grace" S4E05.png|Scootaloo? Blackboard chalk drawing "style" S4E05.png|Rarity? Blackboard chalk drawing "originality" S4E05.png|Pinkie Pie?? Ms. Harshwhinny about to explain rules S4E05.png Rainbow Dash interrupts Ms. Harshwhinny S4E05.png|AHEM! Rainbow Dash "get to the nitty-gritty later" S4E05.png|"Get to the nitty-gritty later!" Tell 'em the important stuff S4E5.png|"Tell 'em the important stuff!" Rainbow_Dash_"like_who's_the_coach?"_S4E5.png|"Like, who's the coach?" Rainbow_Dash_blowing_the_whistle_while_smiling_S4E5.png|"Pweeeeeeeeet!" Rainbow Dash blowing whistle in Harshwhinny's face S4E05.png|Same ol' Rainbow. Rainbow_Dash_cheering_with_whistle_and_hat_S4E5.png|Rainbow Dash is super hyper today... Rainbow_Dash_"That's_right,_me!"_S4E5.png|"That's right. ME!" Rainbow Dash "carried the Cloudsdale flag" S4E05.png Rainbow Dash "when she was a little filly" S4E05.png Fillies in awe of Rainbow Dash S4E05.png Rainbow Dash "I'll never forget it" S4E05.png Scootaloo in utter amazement S4E05.png|Scootaloo, staring wide-eyed at her idol. Rainbow Dash waving a flag S4E05.png|Waving a flag, Rainbow Dash style. Ms. Harswhinny grabbing flag S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny "professionalism, Ms. Dash" S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny getting in Dash's face S4E05.png|Why are you so awesome? Ms. Harshwhinny in Rainbow Dash's face S04E05.png|You gotta maintain professionalism! Rainbow Dash understands S4E05.png|Professionalism is my middle name! Ms. Harshwhinny "hmph!" S4E05.png|Rainbow Danger Professionalism Dash. Ms. Harshwhinny unsure of Rainbow Dash S04E05.png|What happened to "Rainbow 'Danger' Dash"? Students listening to Ms. Harshwhinny S4E05.png|Hey, Twist! Haven't seen you in a while! Ms. Harshwhinny emphasizes "very professionally" S4E05.png|Very professionally. Rainbow Dash "quite, quite correct" S4E05.png|Quite, quite correct. Rainbow Dash "in the meantime" S4E05.png Rainbow Dash "train hard" S4E05.png|Rainbow Dash is evilly introducing one of her new episodes. Rainbow Dash "the single most important thing" S4E05.png Scootaloo getting very excited S4E05.png|Wide eyed,excited..Scootaloo's a mini Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash "up for the challenge" S4E05.png Rainbow Dash stops herself S4E05.png|Been taking physics-breaking skills from Pinkie. Rainbow Dash calming herself down S4E05.png Rainbow Dash "meet me after school" S4E05.png Rainbow Dash stops herself again S4E05.png|Ah.. Rainbow Dash leaves "professionally" S4E05.png|Like I said, my middle name is Professionalism! Ms. Harshwhinny groaning S4E05.png|Why do I have to deal with this? Ms. Harshwhinny "the most important thing" S4E05.png|Remember kids, do your best and show up bright and early tomorrow. Fillies of Cheerilee's class wide shot S4E05.png|The class, listening attentively. Ms. Harshwhinny "wow me" S4E05.png|Thank you, and I'll be on my way. What makes Ponyville special? Students leaving the schoolhouse S4E05.png|Class dismissed! Fillies and colts leaving schoolhouse S4E05.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders, leaving the school smiling. Cutie Mark Crusaders decide to come up with a routine S4E05.png|Discussing their chance to carry the Equestria flag. Apple Bloom "rootin-tootin" excited S4E05.png|That's the spirit, Apple Bloom! Sweetie Belle worried S4E05.png|I bet, everypony in our class is going to compete. Scootaloo "it might as well be us" S4E05.png|I, for one know we can do it. Scootaloo thrilled "I'm in!" S4E05.png|Because, I'm so in! Cutie Mark Crusaders discuss the routine S4E05.png|So..what should our act be about? Apple Bloom focus S4E05.png|Apple Bloom, earth pony. Sweetie Belle focus S4E05.png|Sweetie Belle, unicorn. Scootaloo looking at her wings S4E05.png|Scootaloo, pegasus. Scootaloo has an idea S4E05.png|..That's it! Scootaloo "live together as friends" S4E05.png|You see what I mean? Apple Bloom "Earth ponies like me" S4E05.png|Hardworking earth ponies, like me! Sweetie Belle "unicorns like me" S4E05.png|Graceful unicorns like me! Scootaloo "and Pegasi like me" S4E05.png|Awesome pegasi, like me! Cutie Mark Crusaders "whole bunch of practice" S4E05.png|We're going to need a lot of practice... Cutie Mark Crusaders determined S4E05.png|But, we can do it, because we've got hearts as strong as horses! Hearts Strong as Horses CMC walking S4E05.png|They may be little, but they can make big hoofsteps. CMC walking together S4E05.png|Three trotting fillies. CMC walking while singing S4E05.png|Happily singing. CMC walking while switching positions S4E05.png|Taking turns leading. CMC singing with nose up to the sky S4E05.png The sunlight S4E05.png|The sun is bright today. CMC looking towards Ponyville S4E05.png CMC running with sunset in the background S4E05.png|This scene is awe-inspiring. CMC pulling rope S4E05.png Bulk Biceps holding rope S4E05.png|What, Snowflake? *sigh* CMC trying to pull rope from Bulk Biceps S4E05.png CMC with a punching bag S4E05.png Apple Bloom sweating S4E05.png Apple Bloom rejecting a bucket of water from Sweetie Belle S4E05.png CMC walking on colored ground S4E05.png CMC forming a big shadow of a pony S4E05.png CMC walking with heart in the background S4E05.png Scootaloo climbing up stairs S4E05.png CMC singing with heart in the background S4E05.png|''"We're the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and you should believe!"'' CMC singing with flags in the background S4E05.png Scootaloo climbing up stairs 2 S4E05.png Scootaloo exercising S4E05.png Sweetie Belle helping Scootaloo out S4E05.png Scootaloo climbing up stairs 3 S4E05.png|Determined Scootaloo. Scootaloo successful S4E05.png Scootaloo walking away S4E05.png Bulk Biceps afraid of a butterfly S4E05.png|EEK! A butterfly! CMC on the ground S4E05.png CMC laughing S4E05.png CMC singing with heart in the background 2 S4E05.png CMC walking towards sunset S4E05.png CMC jumps together S4E05.png CMC hanging in the air S4E05.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon slow clap S4E05.png|Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara, sitting and clapping their hooves. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon mocking CMC S4E05.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon mocking CMC 2 S4E05.png Diamond Tiara "crush everyone else" S4E05.png Diamond Tiara "and I mean CRUSH!" S4E05.png|And, I mean..crush! Scootaloo singing badly S4E05.png Silver Spoon "you know what you don't have" S4E05.png Sweetie Belle blank flank S4E05.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon "blank flanks!" S4E05.png Cutie Mark Crusaders unfazed S4E05.png|Yeah, yeah, we get it, we got blank flanks. Seriously, girls, it's getting old. Apple Bloom "have to do with flag carrying" S4E05.png Diamond Tiara bragging S4E05.png|Let me, be the one to say... Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon show off cutie marks S4E05.png|The rich girls' cutie marks. Diamond Tiara "in the winner's circle" S4E05.png|Superiority is Diamond Tiara's talent. Scootaloo gets in Diamond Tiara's face S4E05.png|You'll see, Diamond Tiara! Cutie Mark Crusaders feeling confident S4E05.png|Determined fillies. Cutie Mark Crusaders three-way hoof-bump S4E05.png|Cutie Mark Crusaders, team forever! CMC stare down Tiara and Spoon S4E05.png|You're so on, girls! Rehearsing the routine Rainbow Dash and the stage S4E05.png Rainbow Dash 'Show me what you got' S4E05.png Scootaloo 'Don't worry, we will' S4E05.png Cheerilee and school foals near the stage S4E05.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon hiding behind the bushes S4E05.png Diamond Tiara rolls her eyes S4E05.png|Soon. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laughing S4E05.png The stage S4E05.png Apple Bloom walking on the stage S4E05.png Sweetie Belle hopping S4E05.png Cutie Mark Crusaders performance S04E05.png|Earth Ponies, Unicorns and Pegasi all reign in this town of friendship! Drawing of Ponyville S4E05.png|Sweetie Belle must have made this. The hoop S4E05.png Scootaloo through trampoline S4E5.png Scootaloo riding the scooter with a flag S4E05.png|Scootaloo riding the scooter with a flag. Scootaloo jumps off the scooter S4E05.png Scootaloo sliding onstage S4E05.png CMC performing S4E05.png|Ta-da! Rainbow Dash shocked S4E05.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon shocked S4E05.png Scootaloo 'what do you think' S4E05.png Rainbow Dash about to say 'Amazing!' S4E05.png Rainbow Dash controls herself S4E05.png Rainbow Dash being professional S4E05.png Rainbow 'You whipped that act together...' S4E05.png Rainbow trying to maintain her professionalism S4E05.png Rainbow Dash 'Overall, it was... kinda, sorta...' S4E05.png CMC smiling S4E05.png Rainbow Dash talking to the CMC S4E05.png Apple Bloom 'Do y'all think she liked it' S4E05.png Scootaloo 'If we keep working hard...' S4E05.png Scootaloo 'So let's keep working!' S4E05.png A Pegasus who can't even fly Diamond Tiara 'I can't believe I'm saying this' S4E05.png|I can't believe I'm saying this, but they could actually win! I mean, do you remember their last act? Silver Spoon 'We already called them blank flanks!' S4E05.png|But how do we upset them? We already called them blank flanks! It's almost like they don't care anymore! Diamond Tiara '...to get under their skin' S4E05.png|We'll just have to find a new way to get under their skin. Diamond Tiara observing the CMC S4E05.png Diamond Tiara looking angrily S4E05.png Scootaloo's wings S4E05.png Diamond Tiara 'Get under their wings' S4E05.png| Or maybe, get under their wings. The CMC on the stage S4E05.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walking on the stage S4E05.png Sweetie Belle shocked S4E05.png Apple Bloom 'Um... Thanks' S4E05.png Silver Spoon '...we think you're very brave' S4E05.png|In fact, we think you're very brave. Scootaloo 'Why' S4E05.png|Why? Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon hoofbump S4E05.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon mocks Scootaloo S4E05.png|Because you're trying to show all three types of ponies, and you've got a pegasus who can't even fly. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle angry S4E05.png Diamond Tiara '...a Pegasus pony at your age' S4E05.png|I mean, a pegasus pony at your age? You should have been flying long ago. Scootaloo '...can't get me off the ground' S4E05.png|So what if my wings can't get me off the ground? Diamond Tiara '...isn't getting off the ground either' S4E05.png|Your career as a flag carrier isn't getting off the ground either. Silver Spoon points at Scootaloo's wings S4E05.png|Miss Harshwhinny will never pick a pegasus pony who can't fly to represent Ponyville in front of all of Equestria. Sweetie Belle 'Ms. Harshwhinny never said anything about that!' S4E05.png|Miss Harshwhinny never said anything about that! Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walking away S4E05.png|I would have thought it was obvious. Apple Bloom sees Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walking away S4E05.png|This is Ponyville, not Crippleville. That's way on the other side of Equestria. Scootaloo sad S4E05.png|Sooo Cute !!!! Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle sees Scootaloo S4E05.png Scootaloo looks at her wings S4E05.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo shocked S4E05.png Scootaloo 'I'm gonna have to fly' S4E05.png Scootaloo hovering S4E05.png|Scootaloo hovering. Scootaloo falls on the stage S4E05.png Scootaloo 'Maybe... three times as hard' S4E05.png Apple Bloom 'I don't think that's the problem' S4E05.png Scootaloo '...flying is the only way we're gonna win' S4E05.png Scootaloo '...so it's back to practice!'.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo closes their eyes S4E05.png|Is this a good idea? Scootaloo 'I'll just work four times as hard!' S4E05.png Apple Bloom 'Probably not' S4E05.png|Probably not. The CMC onstage at dusk S4E05.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle tired S4E05.png Scootaloo 'We'll skip to my big impressive flying entrance' S4E05.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle annoyed S4E05.png Scootaloo '...then to the right...' S4E05.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle lifts the hoop S4E05.png Scootaloo jumps S4E05.png|Scootaloo jumping. Scootaloo falls onto the ground after trying to fly S4E05.png Scootaloo '...try that part again' S4E05.png Scootaloo trying to fly again S4E05.png Apple Bloom 'I liked the routine the way it was!' S4E05.png|I liked the routine the way it was. Scootaloo 'But all she cares about now is flying!' S4E05.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle sees Scootaloo trying to fly S4E05.png The final rehearsal / Scootaloo tries hard Rainbow Dash looking at the stage S4E05.png|Okay Cutie Mark Crusaders, this is your final run before you perform at the stadium tomorrow. Rainbow Dash getting excited S4E05.png|I know you're going to absolutely, positively... Rainbow Dash closes her mouth S4E05.png Rainbow Dash 'have a lot of fun' S4E05.png|...have a lot of fun. Heh heh... Rainbow_Dash_Holding_Whistle_S4E05.png|Okay, go! Rainbow blowing her whistle S4E05.png|*Tweeeeeeet* Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle walking onstage tired S4E05.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle 'Friendship!' S4E05.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle walks to the right S4E05.png Sweetie Belle points to the left S4E05.png Apple Bloom 'I'm just tired!' S4E05.png Apple Bloom accidentally slaps Sweetie Belle with her tail S4E05.png Apple Bloom accidentally hits Sweetie Belle S4E05.png Rainbow Dash's reaction to the second rehearsal S4E05.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle lifting the hoop S4E05.png Scootaloo trying to fly S4E05.png Rainbow 'That's... y'know...' S4E05.png Scootaloo smiling S4E05.png Rainbow '...which was, I dunno, ...' S4E05.png Rainbow '... go coach these other ponies!' S4E05.png Scootaloo worried S4E05.png Sweetie Belle feeling tired S4E05.png|Sweetie Belle feeling tired. Apple Bloom pointing at Scootaloo S4E05.png Sweetie Belle 'It's like you don't even need us anymore!' S4E05.png Scootaloo pointing at Sweetie Belle S4E05.png Scootaloo '...who's gonna hold up...' S4E05.png Apple Bloom frustrated S4E05.png Scootaloo sees Apple Bloom leaving S4E05.png Sweetie Belle 'We've gotta catch the early train to the Crystal Empire' S4E05.png Scootaloo 'Come on, Scootaloo!' S4E05.png Scootaloo 'Just got to try twenty times as hard!' S4E05.png Scootaloo 'Thirty times as hard...!' S4E05.png Scootaloo 'Just... a little... harder!' S4E05.png Scootaloo tries to fly even harder S4E05.png Scootaloo falls onto ground S4E05.png Scootaloo watches butterfly fly S4E05.png Scootaloo feeling depressed S4E05.png Scootaloo quits Snips and Snails walking towards the train S4E05.png Apple Bloom trying to find Scootaloo S4E05.png Apple Bloom 'She'd better get here soon!' S4E05.png Scootaloo depressed S4E05.png Apple Bloom '...you were gonna miss the train!' S4E05.png Scootaloo doesn't want to go S4E05.png Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom surprised S4E05.png Scootaloo 'If I go, and fall, flop, or do anything...' S4E05.png Sweetie Belle 'I can't believe you're quitting on us!' S4E05.png Scootaloo 'But you're better off without me!' S4E05.png Apple Bloom 'Forget it' S4E05.png Scootaloo 'Fine!' S4E05.png Apple Bloom 'Fine!' S4E05.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo turn away from each other S4E05.png Scootaloo feeling sad S4E05.png Never leave a friend behind Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle inside the train looking outside S4E05.png Rainbow Dash 'How's my favorite routine...' S4E05.png Rainbow Dash very excited S4E05.png Rainbow 'Bom, bom, bom, bom...' S4E05.png Rainbow '...and then Scootaloo does that...' S4E05.png Rainbow '...through the hoop!' S4E05.png Rainbow smiling S4E05.png Sweetie Belle 'She's staying home' S4E05.png Rainbow surprised S4E05.png Apple Bloom explains to Rainbow Dash S4E05.png Rainbow Dash 'And then you tried to stop her...' S4E05.png Sweetie Belle 'Well, actually, we kinda told her...' S4E05.png Apple Bloom '...uh, that we didn't want a quitter' S4E05.png Rainbow Dash 'Are you nuts!' S4E05.png Rainbow '...and a team never leaves a friend behind!' S4E05.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle looking at each other S4E05.png Rainbow pulling bell S4E05.png Rainbow flies off from the train S4E05.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon taunts Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle S4E05.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle irritated S4E05.png|"I do not like them one bit!" (Trust us, you're not alone!) Rainbow Dash, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle going back S4E05.png Scootaloo taking the poster off of the wall S4E05.png The posters and Scootaloo's scooter thrown into the trash can S4E05.png|Scootaloo throwing away her scooter. Scootaloo crying S4E05.png Scootaloo hears Rainbow Dash S4E05.png Rainbow Dash at the door S4E05.png|Dashie at the door. Rainbow kicks door to reveal Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle S4E05.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle putting on a grin S4E05.png Scootaloo happy S4E05.png Scootaloo turns her head away S4E05.png Sweetie Belle 'Not without you, Scootaloo' S4E05.png Rainbow 'What's gotten into you' S4E05.png Scootaloo 'just because I couldn't fly' S4E05.png Scootaloo with tears in her eyes S4E05.png Rainbow 'And who said you had to' S4E05.png Scootaloo 'But flying's what Pegasus ponies are supposed to do!' S4E05.png Rainbow 'You're you!' S4E05.png Scootaloo hearing Rainbow Dash talking S4E05.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle walking towards Scootaloo S4E05.png Apple Bloom 'Three kinds of ponies livin' together as friends' S4E05.png Scootaloo '... what if my wings never grow' S4E05.png Rainbow '...or maybe you won't' S4E05.png Rainbow rubs on Scootaloo's head S4E05.png CMC back together S4E05.png CMC singing the reprise S4E05.png Scootaloo '...and let's win this thing!' S4E05.png Racing to the Crystal Empire Rainbow flying out of Scootaloo's house S4E05.png|To the Crystal Empire! Scootaloo dragging S04E05.png|Scooting toward the Empire! Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle on Skis S04E05.png|Skis seem...inefficient. Rainbow flying with the CMC following S4E05.png Scootaloo speeding through Ponyville S4E05.png Scootaloo sees something S4E05.png The plank S4E05.png|The plank. Scootaloo determined S4E05.png Scootaloo flapping her wings S4E05.png|Switching it into high gear! Scootaloo scooting on the plank S4E05.png|Hey, Sweetie Belle's helmet has a notch for her horn to fit! Rose and Dr. Hooves S4E05.png|I'm sure those two were looking for London 2012 and wound up her by mistake. Scootaloo in the air S4E05.png The CMC riding S4E05.png Granny Smith about to high-hoof Scootaloo S4E05.png Granny Smith and Scootaloo high-hoof S4E05.png|High hoof! CMC riding through the forest S4E05.png CMC riding through the desert S4E05.png CMC riding on the hills S4E05.png Scootaloo riding on a road S4E05.png And the winner is... Scootaloo's final jump through the hoop S4E05.png Scootaloo in front of flag S4E05.png CMC pyramid pose "Ponyville forever!" S4E05.png Crowd of cheering ponies S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny at the podium S4E05.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in cheerleader outfits S4E05.png Snips and Snails awaiting announcement S4E05.png Cutie Mark Crusaders awaiting announcement S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny announcing "Cutie Mark Crusaders" S4E05.png Cutie Mark Crusaders cheering S4E05.png|WE WIN! Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon angry S4E05.png CMC receiving winners' wreaths S4E05.png Crusaders in the winner's circle S4E05.png Rainbow Dash congratulates the Crusaders S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny disagrees with "acceptable" S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny getting excited S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny "totally stupendously" S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny in cute excitement S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny "amazing thing I've ever seen!" S4E05.png Rainbow Dash "contain your excitement" S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny embarrassed S4E05.png Rainbow Dash and CMC laughing S4E05.png Scootaloo looks at her blank flank S4E05.png|The writers were definitely trolling here. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle "what" S4E05.png Scootaloo "cutie marks in flag carrying" S4E05.png|I know! I bet we'll get cutie marks in flag carrying! CMC excited and Rainbow frustrated S4E05.png|Rainbow's sad about this. Animatic Diamond Tiara your act is quite impressive S4E5.png Sweetie Belle surprised S4E5.png Apple Bloom thanks S04E05.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon talk to Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle S4E5.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walk toward Scootaloo S4E5.png Silver Spoon talks to Scootaloo S4E5.png Scootaloo questioning Silver Spoon S4E5.png Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara Season 4 sketch (seen at Comic Con 2013).jpg Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon hoofbump S4E5.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon smirk S4E5.png Diamond Tiara And Silver Spoon teasing Scootaloo S4E5.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon make fun of the flightless Scootaloo S4E5.png Scootaloo sad S4E5.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle stand up for Scootaloo S4E5.png Scootaloo self-conscious about her wings S4E5.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon bullying Scootaloo S4E5.png Scootaloo so what if my wings can't get me off the ground S4E5.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon insulting Scootaloo in front of her friends S4E5.png Silver Spoon making fun of Scootaloo's inability to fly S4E5.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle angry S4E5.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon begin their exit S4E5.png Diamond Tiara makes one last insult S4E5.png Scootaloo sad face S4E5.png Promotional Flight to the Finish teaser.jpg|Flight to the Finish teaser CMC Sweet Apple Acres.jpg|CMC Flight to the Finish teaser Flight to the Finish teaser 2.jpg|CMC on stage Scootaloo mocked by Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon promotional S4E05.png Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders-centered episodes